Winning Her Heart
by Werewolf Coquette
Summary: When asked how to win a girl's heart, what's the Marauders' reply? Break into song, of course! Here's a little JamesLily songfic of a great Cheap Trick song. Enjoy!


Another random songfic that popped into my head on the drive to Iowa. (Who knew Iowa could be so inspirational, ey? ) This one is just a bit of semi-fluff not to be taken at all seriously. The lyrics are not mine, they belong purely to the legendary rock band Cheap Trick- so no suing Moony!!! Thank you! And enjoy my craziness!

* * *

"James, why don't you just go talk to her already?" Sirius asked with a grin as he watched his friend, who had been entranced by a certain red-headed girl some way down the lake from them for some time now.

Lily Evans was completely unaware of the four boys' presence, absorbed in whatever fascinating conversation the Gryffindor girls were having at the moment. James looked at Sirius sharply.

"I have talked to her!" he said indignantly.

"It doesn't count if she's not actually there to hear you," Sirius said, a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Or if she ends up storming off in a huff," Remus pointed out innocently, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Or if she slaps you!" Peter chimed, and the three laughed while James glared out across the lake.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" he demanded. "It's not like I meant for her to slap me!"

"Of course not, mate," Sirius said understandingly, suppressing a grin.

"With some of the things you've said to the girl I beg to differ," Remus muttered, glancing up at James with a cocked eyebrow and hint of a grin. Peter snorted with laughter and Sirius's smile widened.

"Yeah, alright Mr. Ladies Man, where's your girl then?" James challenged irritably.

Remus returned to his book, coloring bright pink.

"And you two!" James now turned on Sirius and Peter, still snickering. "If you're such lady killers why not share the knowledge, ey?"

"Calm down, James!" Peter said, stifling his laughter. James just shook his head.

"Aw, sometimes I don't know why I hang out with you guys…" he muttered, his gaze returning to Lily. Sirius whistled softly.

"Boy, you **have** got it bad!" he exclaimed. "You know, I think it's time for the Marauders to intervene…"

James's eyes snapped to Sirius; he wasn't quite sure he liked neither the devious note in Sirius's voice, nor the mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked to Remus and Peter. Any other time he would have been more than ready for another escapade, but this was Lily Evans! He was already sure he had ruined his chances with her quite enough.

"Why do I feel I'm going to regret whatever you're planning on doing?" James groaned, but couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"When's Gryffindor playing Slytherin again?" Amy asked. Lily was about to answer when her other friend she was sitting with, Alyssa, nudged her and gestured the other way.

"Look who's coming," she said artfully, raising an eyebrow. Lily turned and groaned inwardly upon seeing James Potter coming their way, followed as always by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"It's your boyfriend!" Amy joined in on the teasing.

"**Please**," Lily rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't date him if he were the last wizard on earth!" She pointedly averted her gaze as the four boys drew near. A few moments went by and still they hadn't reached them, or hadn't said anything. Lily was burning to look around and see what they were doing. But no, she mustn't; then it might seem like she had an interest in him!

"Lily- look!" Amy gasped, grabbing her arm. Lily started to shake her head and was about to loudly voice her unwillingness to associate with a certain someone when an unusual noise stopped her dead.

Was that… a drum set?

And electric guitar?!?

She whipped her head around and her eyes widened as she beheld the most peculiar sight she had ever seen on Hogwarts grounds- or off, for that matter.

"Now I've seen everything…" Alyssa muttered to her right.

For there before them were the four boys- playing instruments; magically, the girls could only assume. There was Peter on bass bobbing his head with the music, and Sirius making quite a show playing electric guitar. And was that…? Yes, yes, there was quiet Remus playing his heart out in perfect rhythm on a red drum set.

And there, in the middle of it all was James Potter, holding a microphone, and looking right at Lily.

"Oh no…he isn't… isn't going to **sing**…is he?!" Amy gasped incredulously.

"He wouldn't!" Lily snorted. "James Potter is much too cool for that kind of thing…" she finished sarcastically.

Oh, but James Potter was going to sing, and sing he did.

"I want you to want me

I need you to need

I'd love you to love me

I'm begging you to beg me!"

James' singing, magically enhanced, blared over the grounds of Hogwarts, turning many heads. Lily wanted to hide her face in her hands, and yet couldn't turn her face away. Other students who had previously been relaxing by the lake, and even some away on the grounds, were now starting to head over curiously. And still, James sang, pointing right at Lily.

"I want you to want me

I need you to need

I'd love you to love me

I'm begging you to beg me!"

Now more people were starting to walk over, smiling and nudging their friends. Lily felt her face flush at all the glances and silly giggles directed her way. People were even starting to find their way over from the quidditch pitch now, the music was that loud. Lily could just hug that boy!

_Wait, what?! No, **kill**, I meant I could just **kill** that boy!_ she thought hastily.

"Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying

Oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?"

Sirius took this opportunity to break into a furious guitar solo, hamming it up for the benefit of the many ladies' attention; he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Peter was too; Remus just seemed content to keep beating out the upbeat rhythm of the song, head-banging occasionally. Lily wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but still she couldn't take her eyes off of James, who was likewise looking only at her.

As Sirius wound down his screaming guitar solo people cheered. Then Remus brought the beat down to a pulsing bass-snare alternation and the students began to clap to the beat. Walking closer and closer to Lily, James began again to sing:

"I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I'd love you to love me

I'm begging you to beg me!"

He stopped walking right in front of her, then bent to one knee, making it painfully clear he was singing only to her. Lily wasn't sure if she was remembering to breathe. One last time James sang the refrain, his imploring eyes sparking with that usual roguish grin.

"I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I'd love you to love me

I'm beggin' you to beg me

I want you to want me

I want you to want me

I want you to want me

I want you to want me!"

Then the song ended with a last power chord from Sirius. Remus crashed cymbals on both sides, then threw his sticks into the crowd of cheering students to be caught by a black-haired Ravenclaw named Lindsey Wormtongue. He winked and she beamed. Sirius and Peter exchanged glances and rolled their eyes, though smiling.

Then their attention was turned back to James, still kneeling in front of Lily, who looked either euphoric or mortified- they couldn't tell. Quite suddenly she stood up jerkily, James following. She seemed to try and say a few words, but couldn't even bring herself to make a few sounds. Finally she just turned on her heel and walked away as fast as she could while still maintaining some dignity.

"Lily, wait!" James threw down his microphone and shadowed after her. Peter looked questioningly at Sirius.

"Thank you! We'll be here 'til Thursday!" Sirius called out to the crowd of students, taking off his guitar. As soon as it touched the ground it disappeared in a puff of smoke. As Remus stood his drum set also dissipated, seemingly much to his disappointment. Peter's bass went also. At last the students began to disperse back to whatever was occupying their time before the Marauders' spectacle.

"Well, do you think it worked?" Peter asked. Sirius looked at Remus and Peter, then out to where Lily and James had left.

The two could barely be seen quite a ways down the lake. Sirius squinted to try and tell what was going on. From what he could see Lily seemed to be talking- or yelling, like as not. She raised her hand and it looked as if James was to be submitted to another physical attack. Sirius cringed. But- wait.

James grabbed her wrist before her open palm could make contact with his face, and with such fluidity of motion as Sirius had only seen James execute on the quidditch field, he pulled Lily into a kiss. Sirius watched raptly. She didn't draw back! Turning back to Remus and Peter he grinned broadly.

"Oh yes, I'd say it worked."


End file.
